


Valentines Plans

by abcd_ari



Category: K-On!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd_ari/pseuds/abcd_ari
Summary: The five girls know that Valentines Day is coming up and everyone around thiem gives away and/or recieves chocolate from someone. Everyone of them feels kind of left out and as Azuza announces, that she has a date and Tsmugi goes away on a family trip, the others want to change their plans to and seek out a potential Valentines-Day-date.





	1. Monday, 8th February, beginning of a great plan

**Author's Note:**

> After the last (and first) fanfiction I posted, I said that this was going to be the only one. But now I'm starting to get a feel for writing and posting, so this is my second fanfiction, this time on K-ON (I don't watch much Anime, but I found this one super cute).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning ...

The fourteenth February!

That was in two weeks. Exactly two weeks, fourteen days!

And none of them had a date yet. At least they had each other, they felt less awkward that way, and less lonely. But none of them knew, that everyone of them felt the same, they thought that everyone was happy with being single.

„You have WHAAAT?“, Yui cried and everyone listened carefully in an instant. Azusa blushed and repeated herself, this time with more confidence in her voice: „…yes, I have a boyfriend. Not a real one yet, but things will sort out.”

„W-whaaat?“, Mio asked again and Tsumugi smiled calmly: „Oii, that's great? What's his name?“

“Fukuhara Eiiki, he asked me out yesterday and I wanted to tell you right away, but then we already went home together and I didn’t have the chance to tell you all!”  
“That’s so cool!”, Tsumugi smiled again and Yui sighed, saying: “I have nothing plannend. I bet I won’t even get chocolate from anyone! But you will get chocolate, Azusa-yan, am I right?”

“I guess so, I haven’t thought about that yet.”, she shrugged with her shoulders and took a big sip out of the tea service. “I bet, that I won’t be alone on Valentinesday! Haha!”, Ritsu laughed and Mio looked in surprise at her: “What, you? Why?”  
“Yeah, why?”, Yui joined in and Ritsu took a long time to finally reply: “…well, I don’t know yet, but I am sure I’ll get asked out!”  
“Yes, surely…”, Mio’s voice sounded rather mocking, not seriously encouraging.

“What’s with you, Tsumugi, you probably have no plans yet! Right?”, Yui hoped, that she wouldn’t be the only one not having to spend Valentines Day alone in her room. “To be honest, me and my parents are going to be on a trip on the weekend, on Valentines Day! At the Shirahama Beach.”, she also took a sip out of her mug and Yui stared into her empty one.

Was she really going to be alone?

Then she looked up at Tsumugi and put on a sweet smile to ask her: “Can I have more tea?”


	2. Following week, 8th-14th February, trying hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a date ?

“I’m not going to be alone on Valentines Day!”, that was the thought of Ritsu, Mio and Yui after they’d heard the great plans of two of their friends.

 

 

**Of course, they didn’t tell the others any of their thoughts. But Yui was the first to come up with an idea and she asked Nodoka: “I want to go on the beach on Valentines Day!”**

**“On Valentines Day?”, Nodoka pinned her glasses up and laughed, explaining: “I’m so sorry, Yui, I can’t!” and after Yui was disappointed, she further spoke: “I’m with my family, we’re all having a family night. Maybe you find another friend, but I’ll have to pass, sorry again!”**

**“Another friend…”, Yui thought to herself the day after in class again and her brain went to all possible friends she had. Nodoka, Tsumugi, Azusa-chan, … no, they all had plans… suddenly, she came up with the best idea: she could ask someone out herself, some boy in her own class! That was a great idea! But… would she be able to bring up that much courage?**

 

 

_“I’m not going to bother myself with this.”, Mio had told herself so often by now. And she wasn’t going to. She didn’t even think about Valentines Day at all._

 

 

“Mio, I’m going to give this chocolate away!”, Ritsu ran up to her and Mio sighed: “Who are you giving chocolate to?” Ritsu’s smile got wider and she pointed at a boy that just passed them on the school hallway, whispering quietly: “…don’t tell anyone.”, she ran off and Mio could her hear in the distant calling his name. Maybe sometimes she had to think about the fourteenth of February, but from now on she was going to ignore it!

 

 

**“Chocolate Cookies or chocolate cake?”, was the question, that Yui was thinking about. She herself loved cookies, but she didn’t know what kind of chocolate this person in her class liked, was it rather cake?**

**“Yui? Huh, what’s all this mess?”, her sister, Ui, walked in on her bending over a ton of bowls and measuring cups. “…do boys like chocolate cookies or chocolate cake?”, Yui asked herself out loud and Ui began laughing, what made Yui look up, blushing. “Ah, Ui! D-Did you h-hear that?” Ui still hadn’t stopped chuckling and told her bigger sister: “Let’s just make both, I think that you’ll need help. I can assist you.”**  
**“Would you really help me? Thank you Ui, thank you so much, you’re the best sister of them all!”, Yui hugged her little sister and they started their work.**

 

 

_“Huh? What are you doing, Ritsu?”, Mio caught a glimpse of her friend’s phone screen and was met with pictures of some strange guys. “Waaah, Mio!”, Ritsu nearly fell out of her school chair, trying to hide her phone from Mio, but she’d of course already seen it. “What are you looking at? I thought you gave this boy your chocolate yesterday?”, Mio asked and Ritsu calmed down, only to quietly respond: “…yeah, I guess he just didn’t like my chocolate. I guess he didn’t like cake.”_

_“…oh, so it didn’t work out? I’m sorry.”, but Ritsu didn’t want Mio to belittle her and quickly changed the subject, as well as brushed a wild hairstrand aside: “…pha, let’s not talk about that, who cares?” and Ritsu tried to not begin another conversation._

 

**Huh, guess this wasn’t as easy as Yui thought it would be… she was shaking and her heart was pounding, faster than it should, maybe she was about to have a heart attack or something. And her hands got sweaty, making it hard to not drop her present in front of this person. She hadn’t even made a step forward, she currently just sat in her seat and the mere thought of taking these many footsteps to get to the other end to the classroom to give her present away… made her extremely nervous. But she had sworn herself to do it, so she took a deep breath, got up, box of chocolates in her hands, trying not to trip over her own feet while making her steps towards the boy on his seat, but she almost fell and looked nervously up as soon as she caught herself again, her body was shaking even stronger…**

**“…i-is everything okay?”, the boy asked with a worried tone in his voice. “I-I-I…”, that’s all Yui’s voice was able to produce. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, but her opponent didn’t seem to welcome her gesture, when she simply held out the box, because she wasn’t able to do anything else and he eyed it suspiciously, asking again: “…are you sure you’re okay? S-Should I get someone?”**

**Yui’s body reacted almost on its own and her feet carried her to the outside of the classroom before her mouth could answer anything back. There, behind a wall, she took a few deep breaths again and started to calm down again. What… was that? She tossed the box to the ground, that was not how it was supposed to turn out, not at all!**

 

 

_She took another look at the calender. It was the twelfth of Februar already, a few days more and everything would be over, no happy couples anywhere anymore, hopefully, Mio thought to herself. It was a quiet Friday afternoon and she’d covered herself up in a couple of blankets and was on her phone watching stupid cartoons, that’s how Mio spent the Valentines weekend. Not very exciting, but what else was there to do? All her other friends already had plans, she’d asked them already, but none of them had time for her, so she just hid in her room again._

 

How will Sunday, the 14th Februar end?


	3. Monday morning, 15th February, talking in the clubroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did it go ?

“Yuiii! Ritsuuu, Miooo! Azusaaa!”, Tsumugi called them on an early Monday morning on the phone. “What is it, Tsumugi? I just woke up…”, Ritsu’s voice sounded very sleepy. “I just wanted to tell you all that I’m not bringing any cookies today… I’m sorry, could one of you bring some?”, she asked nicely and Yui answered: “…I think I still have a left over chocolate cake and some cookies. They’re not that good, but… yeah, you want them?”  
“…sounds nice, how about the others?”, Tsumugi asked and all of the others just agreed to Yui’s offer. “Good, I will bring my chocolate! Until later!”, Yui hung up.

 

Azusa’s mood wasn’t very happy. She’d been so excited for her date, but it had gone all wrong! The last Sunday, the fourteenth February was going to be a fun, great day, but it went horrible, firstly, the boy showed up too late and secondly, he was very rude, not at all like the last time that Azusa had talked to him, you could think that he was an entirely different person! The others probably had had better Sundays…

 

They met, like so often, in the clubroom to talk over some tea and the chocolate that Yui had brought and everyone wanted to pretend that their Sunday had been great: “How was your Sunday?”, Yui asked and Ritsu answered: “Awesome, yours? I had the best Valentines Day!”  
“Me too, hehe!”  
Finally, Tsumugi began breaking the arising silence by admitting: “Okay, to be honest, my weekend wasn’t that good.”  
“Waaah, why?”, Ritsu asked and everyone was listening carefully to Tsumugi, who continued: “…well, we were on the beach and it was really fun, but I was kind of bored by watching all of these happy people… I even met a girl that gave me chocolate, but then she introduced me to her boyfriend and I felt really bad about it. I still do, I still feel terrible!”, she admitted and Yui cleared her throat, but… no one commented on Tsumugi’s experience, but still, everyone thought about their own awful Sunday.  
Azusa was the second one to talk: “…well, I’m so sorry, that your weekend was so bad, Tsumugi. But mine wasn’t better, the boy I went on a date with was totally rude and he didn’t even say goodbye after everything, I’m still angry…”, she quietly ended her speech and still, nobody said anything.  
Yui bit into her own chocolate and thought about her and her sister making it, to nearly toss it in the trash in the end. “…I have to tell you something, too. This chocolate was actually for a classmate… but I got too scared… so I ran away from him and hid for the rest of the day…”, everyone else looked at the chocolate they were just eating. “…but, this chocolate still tastes very good, did you make it?”  
“Yes, Ui helped me. I still haven’t told her that I didn’t give it away, not to the boy at least.”  
“Oh, we’re sorry.”, Mio said and patted Yui’s back while thinking about her own Sunday, saying: “…my Valentines Day wasn’t very good either. I just watched cartoons all day and felt bad.”  
“I hid in my room, too, after everything.”, Yui laughed and they both shared a lighthearted moment.  
“…well, guess no one had a great Valentines Day…”, Yui concluded and took another chocolate cookie, the cookies weren’t that bad, she realised just now. “…well, everyone of you, maybe, I had a great Sunday.”, Ritsu added after some time.  
“Really? What did you do on Sunday?”, Azusa asked and Ritsu felt everyone’s eyes on her… either she had to make up something on the go or she had to admit too, that she’d just lied to feel better, but Ritsu didn’t want to seem like an idiot infront of her friends. “…c-could you stop staring at me?”, she quietly asked and Mio grinned: “Why? Because you aren’t telling the truth?”  
“How come you knew that?!”, Ritsu attacked Mio with her hands, making Mio scream: “…s-stop it, Ritsu!”  
“Huh, okay, maybe I didn’t have anything planned on Sunday either, I’m boring, okay?”, she said and Yui concluded: “…well, now we really know that none of us had a great Valentines time!”, she leaned back and silence unfolded again, nobody had  anything to say and everyone felt miserable, still, even though they’d talked about their experiences already. It didn’t help much.

 

How could this be solved now?


	4. 15th February, suddenly finding love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

“Ohhh!”, Yui stretched herself and took another cookie to eat it, there weren’t many left. “You took the last one.”, Ritsu noted and Yui looked at the empty box: “…oh, I guess so.”  
“They were delicious.”, Tsumugi complimented Yui’s (and Ui’s) baking skills.  
This was the first thing they talked about after a long break full of silence. “…thank you, Mugi.”, Yui said and they nearly fell back into not talking again, but Mio wanted to know: “…maybe you want to make Valentines cookies together? Yui helps us with the recipe!”  
“…yes, why not?”, Mugi smiled.

 

“That’s an easy recipe!”, Mugi commented and Yui rubbed her neck embarrassed: “…well, I’m not that great in extravagant recipies, they always end up in a mess…”

“Let’s do it, then, it doesn’t look that hard!”

 

**Maybe… Valentines Day isn’t that important. Maybe it’s not that important to have a partner for that one day. Maybe… spending it with friends is just as fun and I love my friends just as much.**   
**Maybe… it was a great Valentines Day afterall.**


End file.
